User talk:Mystreve
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ Contributions Hey I was wondering if you can link me my contribs Thanks BigBob123 (talk) 05:51, July 17, 2014 (UTC)BigBob BEKs Ok, I've asked LOLSkeleton and CassistRabbit, and neither of them seemed to be 100% sure, so I was wondering if you might know the status of Black Eyed Kids on this wiki. I'm unclear if they're a creepypasta that turned into an urban legend, or an urban legend that turned into a creepypasta. If they latter , it seems like they'd be in the same category as werewolves usability-wise. I have an idea I at least want to try out (it's one of those ideas you know will either be brilliant or terrible, and you just have to see either way), but no one seems to know for sure if I'm allowed ot use them (although Cassist said she thought they weren't explicitly banned, so much as cliche and overused).WatcherAzazel (talk) 22:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Well that's one usage. I think I'm going to try to write it up tonight. WatcherAzazel (talk) 14:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Category Hi, Sorry for "creating" a category. When creating my pasta, the completion on the categ menu proposed me "Internet". Modifying the categ afterwards limited the choice to the correct one "Computers and Internet". N00b mistake, for sure ;) GreatOldOne (talk) 19:42, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Cliche Rules Hey. Can you add the pastebin links to the stories that have the redlinks in the Cliche rules? There are only two stories, Super Mario 64 and The Playground. Thanks for doing this in advance! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:45, July 22, 2014 (UTC) New Category Hello. So, anyway, I found a message on my talk page, and I'm sorry that I added the non-category "Murders" to that pasta. I didn't realize that deaths were classified in disappearances, so I just stopped by to apologize. Thanks. Red.Hood (talk) 18:17, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Creppyspider Hello. As you already know, my name is CreppySpider! Nice to meet you. So, I got a message from you saying that you possibly deleted my first edit. Please tell me why thanks! :) Bitter Pills Hello, this is Anthony. I saw that my story "Bitter Pills" was deleted but why? I'm not mad but could you tell me why so I don't make the same mistake again? Hi, it's Joshua. I have posted a rewrite on 'The One who never Killed'. What happened was got a notice that it was inappropriate even though I had reread before publishing and took out any rude or vulgar language. Please tell me how to fix this thanks. CreppySpider100 I don't know anything so I am asking for your help. I found two pastas with the exact same picture and I was wondering what is the appropriate action. I am thinking of removing the newest picture from its pasta. Please tell me what you think. SoPretentious | (talk) 04:48, July 29, 2014 (UTC) This is response 17 of 538... (That's gonna be pretty annoying) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Umbrello/Holder_series#comm-351366 Guy mentioned it in passing in the comments on this blog and WhyAmIReadingThis said they were under the no-spinoff rule. I'm assuming the Holder series is no longer being accepted as the series has ballooned from 538 to 1000+ and maybe issues with redundancy/quality. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Torches That was a great start, I'm gonna have trouble topping that. (What have I got myself into???) Sometime this week, I'd like to talk to you about potential candidates I'm considering interviewing (Five currently... need to weed out some) and get your feedback on which one to start reading up on all of their stories. I'm also interested in hearing about how the process went. Also, she/the torch (I don't really do analogies that well) may not be as delicate as you think. There was a lot of support for this idea and I think if treated right it could become a staple of this community. "The monthly interviews" TL:DR: Great job! I have my work cut out for me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:23, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Photos I was wondering if you could possibly remove these two photos I uploaded. Okay I actually want the two I showed to be deleted. The ones that look like music album covers. Seth.howard.1610 (talk) 16:57, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Just wanted to say thanks for the warning on adding categories. Didn't catch the concept when I first read them. So, unfortunately, you might run across some older ones. I'm definitely a newbie, trying to get all these different rules straight. I read the interview, and loved it! That idea was Genius! I think it's great getting a deeper view into the writer's mind/personality, and know this process will be beneficial, especially to us new comers!! Thanks! Stacell (talk) 19:36, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Marked For Review Dear Mystreve, I noticed you edited the category of my story A Nice Hot Shower and switched it to Marked for Review. May I ask for the reasoning behind the switch? Is there something specific in my story that you felt needed to be changed or made its previous category incorrect? Please let me know if there is something you feel I could do to improve the story. Respectfully, Potatochan721 (talk) 20:18, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re Dear Mystreve, I appreciate you editing my work, but next time I would appreciate it if you suggest changes to me and let me make them myself rather than going in and editing my pieces yourself. If you edit my works I don't learn where I make my mistakes and don't improve as a writer. Even though I can scroll through the change log I can't always see the changes made immediately, so I'd appreciate it more if you would message me and suggest ways to change my piece or if that's inconvenient then set the category to Marked for Review and comment in the edit summary what you feel I should change. Respectfully, Potatochan721 (talk) 03:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Question on my story Hi I tried to upload a story but it wouldn't allow me to because I had illegal characters such as a ! or a ? but that's really unfair especially in my story because there's dialog. They other reason would be that I'm blocked but as far as I know I'm not blocked. What can I do? Fireball99 (talk) 01:30, August 5, 2014 (UTC)Fireball99 Interview I got the basic questions down, I just need to choose someone to interview (which is why I'd love some feedback and help on picking) and personalize some of the more specific questions to suit them, (This'll involve me reading through the stories the have uploaded so it'll take a bit.) so whenever you got the time I'd love to run the candidates by you. Was also wondering if I should select a new interviewer or if you want the torch back? :Yeah, I've narrowed it down to three people. I'm just always up for getting reactions to make sure I'm driving this Writer's Lounge in a good direction. ::Thanks, I've already made my decision and have informed the interviewee. I am now in the process of reading through all of their works (20+ stories, this'll take some time.) and will be posting the interview the first week of September, barring any unforeseen issues. Thanks for all the support (despite being unfounded/without reason). For the next interview, I was thinking of relegating the position to another Admin/B-crat so we get a wide range variety with the interviewing style unless you want the position back. Either way is fine by me. ::Can't wait for my eventual interview. (Ya know, once we've scraped the bottom of the barrel so hard we accidentally dug into the sewage system below where authors of my caliber lurk.) Haha. ::EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:27, August 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Writer's Lounge Yeah, you should definitely continue. The only note I have right now is adjust the formatting. Bold the questions, at least. Something to differentiate between the questions and answers. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:59, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Re question No the Things that I Forgot isn't the story I'm trying to summit. The one I'm trying to summit is new and I never posted it before on the wikia or the workshop. Fireball99 (talk) 18:56, August 5, 2014 (UTC)Fireball99 The Rake At one point in my story the Rake is mentioned by someone. Is that the problem? Hello. I tryed posting my new creepypasta idea that i just made up and tryed to post it. when i tryed, it said im blacklisting some other pasta.... its not a minecraft one either. What am i blacklisting?? whats wrong with it??? Dr. M. Feely was looking for a house to use his money on. He eventually found one and told the guy who owned it that he would like to buy the house. The man was not convinced, so he suggested another house nearby and told Dr. Feely that he would sell it for free. Dr. Feely said thanks and soon found himself at the house. He was unsure he liked it, due to the fact that walls were broken and it was coverd in vines, but he needed SOMEWHERE to live other than living outside in the cold! It was getting dark and he needed to get the bed in from moving. So he quickly go the box and headed back to his creepy house. On his way there, he heard some quick rustling in the bushes. He ignored it and carried on moving. Just then, a strange laugh came from behind him and he flew past the front of him. Dr. Feely was strting to worry so he started running home, while he heard footsteps behind him, running as fast as he was. As he finally got home, he decides to go to bed and quickly woke up to find not only a black figure at the end of his bed, but heads, bloody heads, of steve all around him. as he got out of bed, scared of the house now, the figure started following him. Soon after, he got queasy and fell to the floor. The mysterious Figure whispered in his ear as he was dizzy, "Control......Alt......DELETE.....", and Dr. Feely Started to die of fear. The figure revealed its name slowly as Mr. Mind. DrFeely creeped slowly towrd him when fangs with blood opened from the blocky mouth. Mr. Mind used his arms in a strange way and started saying "Control, Alt, Delete" again, but slower. Dr. Feely was even more dizzy than before and started listening to Mr.Mind. Mr.Mind stood Dr. Feely up and said," move your head" as a test to see if his mind controlling technique had worked. Dr. Feely's head was completly black except for pieces where Mr. Mind was controlling him. Mr.Mind was happy that it had worked, but now it was time for the worst to happen. Mr.Mind opened his mouth with fangs once more and made DrFeely start to go crazy. DrFeely coundnt controll Mr.Mind and soon was gone..... Watch out for him, or Mr. Mind could end up with you... "Control-Alt-DELETE" Is something wrong with it? it's creative enough right? I only read ben drowned then moved on to my YT channel.. im sad now.... I'm AMinecraft1202, logging out. 19:45, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Re Yeah, a bit. I won't lie when I say my recent inactivity was more less personal time. Stress and the like. I'm still doing everything from my phone, though. Our bank screwed us over so I'll have to wait a little longer or find a way to fix one of my other computers. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 00:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Butthurt why After some guy deleted my first page that took a lot of effort, you though it was necessary to delete my second page that took more effort then the first one! How would you react if I delet some of your lame stories. Ha, HOW WOULD YOU REACT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Re: Chat Sorry for the belated response. I don't think re-opening chat would be such a good idea. I can see where you're coming from, but I'm not so sure how well these revised rules would work in practice, and I frankly don't think it's worth it. That said, feel free to make a forum post about it and ask others what they think. I'm not the only one with an opinion on this matter. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:06, August 7, 2014 (UTC) admistrative help please I have edited a page that was in the marked for review category. I made massive revisions on this story. Would you take a look and remove the M4R if you think it's ready? I'm nervous about removing the category myself. But I think I've removed enough clichés/errors from the story. It would be suitable for the site now and the main storyline is intact. SoPretentious | (talk) 01:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Good afternoon, Question So, quick question. I posted a story last night, Joe Montana Saves the Princess and this morning I log in to find two links to it, one with ''saves in lower case, one with the same word in upper case. I guess someone edited the title, which is fine, but now there are two very similar titles, one for the story, and one the redirects to the story. I was wondering if you could delete the lowercase one just to avoid the site looking cluttered and also give readers just one link, as opposed to going through a redirect. I'm not sure how it happened, but I know this is the sort of stuff you guys try and keep neat and tidy. Thanks for your time, have a great weekend. --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:39, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the affirmation. I like to help out and also be encouraging when I can. Thanks again! Jay Ten (talk) 00:09, August 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: I think it hasn't...a few weeks ago I asked Maria and I think she had said she hadn't. Maybe I'm wrong and I imagined talking to her, though. But either way, I'm still using the first version, which is still working rather nicely, except on Chrome. If you find a more advanced version please notify me, if you don't mind! It would be cool to have newer versions "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:54, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Writer's Lounge Hi! I'd love to take part in an interview at some point in the near future if you can fit me in with your list of writers. I must note, however, that my laptop is temporarily incapacitated, leaving me with only my phone; I could participate in this on SPWC, but it would be quite difficult. I'd prefer Kik, Skype, or something else of that sort. Thanks for the invitation! Don't you see? We are you. (talk) 13:49, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank You. Sorry I made so many mistakes. x x My page looks a lot better, so thanks for that. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Mystreve Elected For President I think by your intellgence and your perfect speaking, i think your good enough to be a writer of a book and maybe president C: your a great adaim and i hope you do good in the future Apiphobia (talk) 07:44, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Pasta needs deleted I took the time to look over the story Horizon. I found the story was not particularly interesting or scary in any way. The ending makes sense to me; it's a dramatic rescue mission type ending. I still think the story should be deleted. SoPretentious | (talk) 14:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm honored that you have such great faith in me and I actually have thought more about the position since the last time you asked and I came to the conclusion that I don't really need anymore powers. I have barely used my rollback powers as it is and I can't seem find a lot of opportunities where I would need the power to delete articles. I also worry that I don't qualify for the position, I'm not sure that I can convince others that I need the additional power since I do nothing but edit articles. I'm sure that some people will think that VCROC is unnecessary for my basic editing needs. Lemmy118 (talk) 14:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC)